Who's the Boss Now?
by Fizzy Pop
Summary: Vegeta and Bulma duke it out in the battle on who will be the boss of the house! A more humorous Bulma and Vegeta get together fic. (1/?)


Disclaimers: Please, before you sue me, note the thousands of other people who have written before me concerning this series. After you sue all of them, then I can grant you a case in the court.   
  
However, all characters belong to their respectful owners, and no infringment was intended.   
  
*   
  


**Who's the Boss Now?**  
Chapter One: Feet  
by MintChocolateChip  
  


  
  
"I'm melting."   
  
"Shut up, baka. I'm trying to concentrate."   
  
"No, really! I can feel the skin from my face oozing into little rivulets and dripping down to my chin.." She explained this by running her fingers down her face, leaving small trails of dampness where her fingers had roamed. Without further thought, she dunked her hands back into the cool bowl of water sitting in front of her.   
  
"That would be called sweat, idiot." He didn't even look up from his sandwich that he was concentrating so hard on.   
  
Bulma sighed dramatically, unceremoniously placing her feet on top of the table, next to his food. She crossed her legs at the ankles, then reached over and grabbed the bowl of water, positioning it on her stomach. "Of all the frikkin' days for our airconditioner to go out.."   
  
_You're the scientist! You fix it, dumbass.._ Wisely holding his tongue for once, he shifted his steely gaze to her bare feet. "You're feet are next to my sandwich," the ever perceptive Vegeta stated.   
  
Instead of answering him directly, she wiggled her toes in his general direction.   
  
Vegeta continued to have a one-sided glaring competition with Bulma's feet. They were taunting him, almost, those disgraceful limbs of her body!   
  
Even though he was deeply disgusted with her feet, he couldn't bring himself to touch them, let alone reposition them on the ground. Feet, although treasured as a powerful part of your body, were considered as one of the most disgraceful parts of the human body on the planet of Vejiita-sei. They were just so.. so..   
  
"..dirty!"   
  
"Huh?" Bulma looked up from her encapturing bowl of water to the man sitting diagonally from her, who, to her amusement, was glaring at her feet with his infamous death glare.   
  
"Onna! Remove those disgraceful.. FEET from my presence!" The crown prince of Vejiita-sei barked.   
  
"Oh, yes." Bulma rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Here, let me just take them off of my ankles. You know, since they ARE detachable and whatnot.."   
  
"Is it normal for you stupid humans to stick your feet where you dine?!"   
  
Bulma favored him with a dry look. "Why, yes. It's also, unlike your _species_, normal for us 'stupid humans' to eat with our meals on _plates_, not touching the table."   
  
Vegeta paused thoughtfully. Was that an insult? Her sweet tone suggested otherwise, but her words were practically oozing with sarcasm. Baka humans. Why couldn't they just say anything straight out?   
  
Now, normally, Vegeta would be able to detect the difference between sarcasm and.. not sarcasm, but he, like Bulma, was feeling the effects of the heat to the point where it felt as if his brain was rotting out. He had tried lowering his chi to a point where his body was cold, but that, it turned out, took much too much concentration and effort than what he was willing to put in.   
  
What he really needed was that damn airconditioning to start working again.   
  
Splash!   
  
Vegeta jerked out of his contemplation, just then realizing he was _still_ staring at Bulma's feet. He blinked his coal black eyes a few times, then shifted his gaze to Bulma's face. What he saw would have normally made him blink in surprise, but instead, he just.. stared.   
  
"Ah.." Bulma breathed out in relief, brushing her soggy bangs from her forehead. "That felt so.. good." She leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes, soaked hair dripping to the ground noislessly. Thin trails of water traveled down her forehead, across the bridge of her nose, tumbled down her softly curved cheek, then dripped periodically down the abyss of her collar.   
  
Vegeta had no idea where this metaphor-like-thing came from. He was too hot to care.   
  
He dropped his gaze to her bowl, and wasn't quite surprised to see it empty save a few drops that pooled together in a tiny puddle right before his eyes. The Saiyajin prince blinked again, then reached up and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands. When he opened them again, Bulma was playing with the puddle of water with the tip of her forefinger.   
  
".."   
  
Bulma glanced up, disturbed at the sudden bout of odd silence she was recieving from the spiky haired jerk. What she was faced with was a Vegeta staring at her with those intense black eyes.   
  
"You're wet," Vegeta stated this amazing revelation. Bulma favored him with a deadpan look, then brushed her bangs up so that they were standing in uneven spikes.   
  
"No duh, Monkey. Hey, get me more water."   
  
Vegeta frowned. He thought he just heard Bulma order him.. HIM.. to get her some water. But no, that couldn't be right. Bulma was intelligent enough to know where she stood. She wouldn't dare order him.. HIM.. the prince of the Saiyajins around. Hmm. It was kind of fun repeating the word "him" like that. Him. HIM.   
  
Damn, it was hot.   
  
"What?" he asked distractedly, still examining the way her bangs stood on end. "What?"   
  
"You heard me. Get me some water."   
  
"..." She _did_ order him to do something! How dare she! Did she not realize that he was the high and mighty ruler of the rubble that had once been Vejiita-sei?   
  
He sighed mentally. Somehow, that didn't sound like the greatest argument.   
  
"You have legs, woman, you get it."   
  
Bulma flexed each of her bare legs, reaching over and dripping a short trail of water down her calf. She looked back up at Vegeta, bangs falling over her teal eyes. "..Please?"   
  
Vegeta opened his mouth to say something that would most likely contain his usual 'wit', then frowned when his eyes followed her hand. Legs. Niiiice legs. Shapely legs. Eyebrows shooting up to his hairline (surprisingly) at this thought, he scooted his chair back slightly until he was up against the sink. Twisting his torso to a forty-five degree angle, he flipped the tab on and ran the water for a few moments, waiting for it to cool down. Yes, it was so hot that the pipes were overheating, causing the water to come out in unbearably hot spurts.   
  
After he was positive the water was coming out in a cool stream, he reached over and grabbed the head of the faucet. Bulma, being the ever resourceful woman she was, had installed the type of sink where you could take the faucet out of the sink, making it easier to reach the hard to reach places. He played with the controls for a moment, then stopped when he was satisfied.   
  
".." Bulma watched him with disinterested eyes, then shifted her gaze to her bangs. They were dripping fat spheres of water to her shirt, making it even more drenched then it originally was. Whatever, it kept her cool.   
  
"Hey." Vegeta's voice momentarily dragged her out of her contemplative reverie. "Think fast."   
  
She had a split second to look at the proud monkey-man before she had a face full of water, streaming at her in a rapid pace thanks to the jet-stream she had added to the sink the day before. Vegeta sat there smugly, using his make-shift hose to drench her completely.   
  
After a few moments, the genius' mind belatedly caught up with her body and she finally regained enough sense to jump away from the steady stream of water. It wasn't the most graceful jump; her feet got tangled with the legs of her chair, nearly sending her toppling to the ground. Her chair was not saved from that fate...it fell to the ground soon after she extracted herself from it. She sputtered furiously, hair matting against her back and plastering against her forehead. The ends curled in her fury.   
  
"VEGETA!!!!"   
  
Vegeta laughed, dropping the faucet and putting his hands up in mock fear. "What're you gunna do, woman, beat me up?" He was still sitting in the chair, rather comfortably.   
  
Bulma stood there, shoulders bunched up around her chin and eyes wide and narrowed at the same time. She was the perfect picture of extreme anger, and he could almost imagine the curls of smoke dancing around her head. Her teeth were beared dangerously, revealing a perfect set of pearly white teeth.   
  
Man, he really pissed her off this time..   
  
"VEGETA!!!!!" she repeated, hands bunching together in tiny fists. He just watched her with an evil smirk playing across his lips. He would never admit it verbally, but she really was attractive when she was in a rage like so.   
  
"I do believe we have already established that my name is, in fact, Vegeta.."   
  
Bulma paused, briefly shocked out of her vexation. She had never heard Vegeta speak like that before.. he was usually more gutteral. Looking at the smirk on his face, she came to the conclusion that he had done that just to annoy her.   
  
Inhaling deeply, she opened her mouth as wide as she could, then called deep within the recesses of her solar plexus. After she was satisfied, she let out a sound that could only be rivaled by a banshee's or a siren's.   
  
"VEEEEEEEEGEEEEEETAAAAAAAA!!!"   
  
Vegeta laughed, ignoring the vibrations against his eardrums. He would never accuse Bulma as being the quiet type, to be sure. Instead, being the valiant man he was, he responded to her scream with,   
  
"Who's the boss now?"   
  
-end chapter one   
  
Originally, this story was titled "Feet", because of the little scene where Bulma had placed her feet ever so gracefully on the table. However, I changed my mind when I decided to make this an ongoing story. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story.   
  
I need a beta-reader. *-___-; @ all the typos she just caught*


End file.
